


can't help but smile

by defunced (starries)



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a bit OOC, fluff just pure fluff, in rin and haru's own way i guess, plotless basically, this is kinda a proposal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starries/pseuds/defunced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru looked at Rin with utter confusion in his eyes, "But aren't you going to be my future wife?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help but smile

Rin walked up the steps that led to Haru’s house. He was staying over at Haru’s house for the week. Both their schools were on break afterall, so why not?  
  
-x-x-

Rin strode up to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked on the door,”Haru!” No answer.

Rin gave out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the back door. It took him awhile to open it. Rin was no expert at unlocking the back door like Makoto was, but he’s had his fair share of breaking into Haru's house, especially after they started dating.

Rin walked into the kitchen to check if Haru was there. He wasn’t, so Rin went to the place that Haru definitely was. The bathroom.

Rin opened the door to the bathroom harshly, “Oi, Haru!” When Rin opened his eyes, he saw exactly what he expected, and huffed. Haru, in the bathtub, with a pair of jammers on, eyes closed, in his own little world. Haru slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to face Rin, “Ah, you’re here.”

Rin let out another sigh and scratched the back of his head. “Get out soon, I’ll start cook dinner.” There wasn’t any point in yelling at Haru. It wasn’t like he would care anyways.

Rin walked to the bedroom first to put his luggage down and then headed to the kitchen. Rin put on Haru’s apron and turned on the stove. He first put rice in the rice cooker and then he opened the fridge and grabbed two pieces of mackerel and started cooking.

-x-x-  
  
Haru came out a few minutes later with a towel on his head and a t-shirt and shorts on. He walked over to Rin and wrapped his arms around the redhead's middle and buried his head in between Rin’s shoulder blades. "Mackerel? I thought you were tired of it," Haru said, as he raised his head and looked over Rin's shoulder.

"Yea, well, I haven't had it for a while so it's fine," Rin looked over his shoulder to face Haru and smiled, "plus I'm getting better at cooking it aren't I?" Haru stared at Rin for a moment before he leaned in and kissed him. Haru pulled back and acted like nothing happened. Rin, on the other hand, blushed, whipped his head around, and concentrated hard on the mackerel in front of him. No matter how long they've been dating Rin will never get used to these kinds of things. He warily glanced back at Haru "What was that for...?" Rin muttered, embarassed. Haru let out a quiet chuckle, or what was considered a chuckle when it came to Haru and said, "For looking adorable," casually.

Rin turned his head around to face the mackerel and flipped the pieces over. "I-it's almost done so would you get the plates and bowls out?" Haru nodded, pressing a kiss onto Rin's nape and let go of Rin. Rin immediately missed the feeling of warmth, but he tried to ignore it. He placed the mackerel onto the two plates that Haru put out on the counter and Haru filled the bowls with rice.

They brought it to the tables and sat down. "Itadakimasu~" they both said in unison before they began to eat. "I guess mackerel isn't too bad once in a while, " Rin said while chewing. Haru looked up at him and gave a sound of acknowledgement and then went back to eating. Rin sighed. This caught Haru attention and he looked up at Rin again and tilted his head ever so slightly in questioning. "What's wrong?" Rin couldn't help but think that was cute. "Nothing, just thinking about how much your future wife is going to suffer," Haru kept staring and Rin went on, "Y'know, like how you take baths that last for hours or how you always want to eat mackerel for every fucking meal or how you strip when there's a body of water that can more or less fit you in it."

Haru looked at Rin with utter confusion in his eyes, "But aren't you going to be my future wife? And you're more or less used to it, right?"

"Eh?" Rin took a moment to process what the water-obsessed teen, that happened to be his boyfriend, just said. _Click._ Rin felt his face explode and felt the overwhelming heat cover his face, "W-w-well, I-I-" Rin continued to sputter out complete gibberish as Haru looked at him a bit sad, "Do you not want to be?" Damn Haru and how he can be so cute sometimes. "Well, i-it's not like I don't want to, but- wait... why am I the wife?"

Haru's expression changed from sad to confusion once again, "Why wouldn't you be?" Rin didn't say anything, he couldn't. Haru just continued, "You're always cute and pretty-" Rin sputtered at that, "and I think you would look good in a wedding dress..." Haru kept listing off reasons on how Rin would be more fit for a wife than Haru was. Rin had never in his life heard Haru talk so much or talk about something so passionately, except maybe about water or swimming.

Rin was getting too embarrassed and had to stop Haru before he actually exploded from embarrassment, so he slapped his hands over Haru's mouth, "O-Ok, I get it, I get it..." Haru stared at him and Rin turned his head to the side and concentrated on the ground as he felt his cheeks somehow burn even more, "I'll be your future wife..." Rin didn't think it was humanly possible to blush so much. He felt his whole face, neck, and ears burn.  Haru didn't respond so he reluctantly turned to look at Haru's face. Rin felt his heart race even more at the look on the raven-haired teen's face.

Haru's eyes sparkled, like when he saw water, or even more so, and Rin could see the fondness and love in his eyes. Rin couldn't see Haru's mouth but felt him smile against his palm.

Haru gently grabbed Rin's wrist and moved them away from his mouth, revealing his small, fond smile. "I'll be in your care then..." Rin looked down at the hands holding his wrists and then to the bowl of rice in between. "M-me too..."  Haru's eyes widened a bit and then soften. He slid his hands down Rin's wrist to intertwine his fingers with the other teen's. " Yea..." he said right before he leaned in to kiss Rin. As embarassed as Rin was, he couldn't help but smile. And he felt Haru's smile against his lips as well.

**Author's Note:**

> it may be ooc because when i imagine these things they always turn out really ooc. also sorry if the endings a bit rushed :/ But i hope you enjoyed it anyways ^^


End file.
